Soulborg
The Soulborgs are a race of living machines that have entirely replaced a once organic species. They started out as a desperate experiment to break the chains of death and return a loved one to the home of a broken scientist, now they have usurped the entire race and replaced the old order with of living steel over flesh. Before the Soulborgs began their planetary expansion, the war on the world of Valhalla drew them away from their impregnable fortress on Alpha Prime, the conquered Mariedian, to use their abilities of conquest to assist Utgar, Jandar and even Vydar in their Civil War. Ecology Physical Characteristics The Soulborgs are a wide variety of Robota models, upgraded with advanced weaponry, such as numerous rocket launchers and reciprocating assault cannons. They are not programmed artificial intelligence however, each Soulborg carries within a phylactery that houses the unit's Mariedian consciousness; for all Soulborgs once started as something else, a living breathing organic being. This soul fully controls its new robotic body, meaning that Soulborgs are self-aware, intelligent, and sentient. However, the networking and internal cybernetics of the Robota design tend to dull the minds and the senses. Most Soulborg are roughly humanoid in construction, like their Mariedian forebears, however some Soulborgs are animal-oid in construction and it is thought that these machines houses the life-forces of animals instead of sentient beings. Abilities Their abilities are directly dependent on their attached upgrades and machinery, they are only capable of producing special abilities if they have the parts for it. Their abilities, however directly function on high power ballistics, EMP capability, or advanced networking, (the ability to hone the skills of other Soulborg with that particular individual's presence). Weapons include rockets, machine guns, snipers, cannons, claws, and chainguns. Factions There is a present distinction of philosophical views between the Soulborgs, resulting in three distinct factions, each identified by their color schemes and apparent alliances on Valhalla. The Zettians Those of the Soulborg race summoned to Valhalla by Utgar are of the Zettian faction. They have a red and metallic black color scheme. They appear to be ruthless, cruel, and destructive. They also appear to be the largest Soulborg faction, dominating most of the home planet and are in control of its prison moon Isadora. They seem to view the surviving Mariedians as resources and seek to enslave them. Despite their war with the other Soulborg factions, they expend resources to hunt down the surviving rebel Mariedians on Alpha Prime. One of their number is always designated as their Champion and upgraded and outfitted with the best and most powerful weapons and armor, a virtual "Deathwalker". There can only be one Deathwalker at a time, if one is destroyed or fails in its mission it is replaced by a newer and even more powerful version. Utgar however has access to time as well as space and has summoned several of these Deathewalkers along with many other units. Heroes *Deathwalker 9000 *Deathwalker 8000 *Deathwalker 7000 *Warden 816 Squads *Zettian Guards *Deathstalkers *Deathreavers The Omnicrons Those of the Soulborg race summoned to Valhalla by Jandar are of the Omnicron faction. They have a blue and white color scheme exactly matching Jandar's colors. They appear to be the upholders of justice on their home world, whether only of their own free will or also of the persecuted Mariedians is unknown. They are the least armor plated of all the Soulborgs and, as such, use guerrilla warfare tactics, such as sniping and overloading enemy Soulborg circuitry, and all are summoned to Valhalla by Jandar to continue their Civil War between the them and the Zettians. It is unknown how they view the Trons. Jandar has summoned the following units. (The word "Omnicron" is a portmanteau of the Greek words Omni, meaning all, and Cronos, meaning time.) Heroes *Zetacron Squads *Omnicron Snipers *Omnicron Repulsors The Trons The Trons are a race of Soulborgs that have been enslaved by the Zettains and are used in Gladiatorial games in addition to slave labor. They have a blue and metallic sliver color scheme. It is likely that their phylacteries house the souls of Mariedian prisoners from Isadora. They have began a rebellion against their Zettain Slave Masters although they do not appear to be allied with Omnicrons. Perhaps the two factions views and goals are dissimilar or perhaps they are from two different eras or simply are on opposite side of the planet. The Trons do not appear to be evil, but noble at heart, although stern and cold, valuing martial prowess and discipline. Some, however, are merciful and more open. Vydar favors these Soulborgs and has summoned the following units. Heroes *Major X17 *Major Q9 *Major Q10 Squads *Blastatrons *Gladiatrons Figures with Soulborg Enhancing Abilites *Deathwalker 9000: Range Enhancement: Any Soulborg Guards adjacent to Deathwalker add 2 spaces to their range. *Omnicron Repulsors: Targeting Beacon: When attacking a non-adjacent figure, all Soulborgs you control who follow Jandar add 1 extra die to their attack if at least one Omnicron Repulsor is adjacent to the defending figure. *Blastatrons: Homing Device: When attacking a non-adjacent figure, add 1 attack die for every Soulborg who follows Vydar that is adjacent to the defending figure. Figures with Anti-Soulborg Abilities *Omnicron Repulsors: Circuitry Overload: After moving and before attacking, you must roll the d20 once for each Soulborg figure adjacent to any Omnicron Repulsor you control. If the figure is a squad figure and you roll a 13 or higher, destroy that figure. If the figure is a Hero figure and you roll a 16 or higher, that figure receives a wound. Omicron Repulsors are not affected by Circuitry overload. *Omnicron Repulsors: EMP Response: If an Omnicron Repulsor you control successfully defends an attack by a Soulborg figure, you must roll the d20. If you roll a 14 or higher, the attacking figure must immediately end its turn and all Order Markers must be removed from its Army Card (or cards if your opponent has more than one). *Quasatch Hunters: Techno Hatred: When attacking a Soulborg figure, Quasatch Hunters receive one additional attack die. Soulborgs Immunities By virtue of their robotic nature, Soulborgs are blessed with immunities from the abilites of several non-Soulborg figures in the game. *Marrden Hounds: Marro Plague: After moving and before attacking, you must roll the 20-sided die once for each figure adjacent to any Marrden Hounds you control. If you roll a 16 or higher, that figure receives a wound. Soulborgs and Wulsinu are not affected by the Marro Plague. *Kee-Mo-Shi: Toxic Skin: After attacking, you must roll the 20-sided die once for each figure adjacent to Kee-Mo-Shi. If you roll a 17 or higher, that figure receives one wound. Soulborgs are not affected by Toxic Skin. *Cyprien Esenwein: Chilling Touch: After moving and before attacking, Cyprien Esenwein may attempt a Chilling Touch. To do this, choose a figure adjacent to Cyprien Esenwein and roll the 20-sided die. (+ 2 if you also have Sonya Esenwein) • If you roll 1-12, nothing happens. • If you roll 13-15, the chosen figure receives 1 wound. • If you roll 16-17, the chosen figure receives 2 wounds. • If you roll 18-19, the chosen figure receives 3 wounds. • If you roll a 20 or higher, the chosen figure receives 6 wounds. Cyprien Esenwein’s Chilling Touch does not affect Soulborgs or Destructible Objects *''Werewolf Lord: Lycanthropy: This Werewolf Lord starts the game with 3 green Lycanthropy Markers on its Army Card. If an opponent's Unique Hero receives at least 1 wound from this Werewolf Lord, you may place a Lycanthropy Marker on that figure's Army Card. For the duration of the game, that figure loses its Species, Class, and Personality. Instead, it has the following characteristics: •Species: Hybrid •Class: Hunter •Personality: Tormented Lycanthropy never affects Constructs, Lycanthropes, Soulborgs, and Destructible Objects.'' Category: Species